An Unlikely Love
by Miranda le Ginger
Summary: Love is found among two unlikely people, in an unlikely place due to an unlikely person. The future of the feelings of that love itself, however, is quite likely.


Author's note: I finished Witch's Hunt today and started Awakening. I gotta say, Ariane and Mhairi have quickly become favorites of mine. They were both true gems; it was unfortunate that Ariane's part was so minimal and Mhairi died quickly in Awakening, not even able to become the Warden she wanted. So, I took some liberties and blew life back into the woman, making her not only a full-fledged Warden but Ariane's lover. Hope you enjoy as much as I did writing it!

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Dragon Age or the characters. If I did, many of the minor characters would have bigger parts, especially these two, Finn, and Kaitlyn from Origins.

Ariane and Mhairi fell onto the bed, lips held firm in a union as solid and permanent as one made with rings. The Dalish elf had met the young Warden through a mutual friend; Warden-Commander Reyn Cousland. The fiery-haired hero had helped Ariane reclaim a book stolen from her camp; stolen by Morrigan, a former companion of Reyn's. The two had held a touching goodbye, before the witch disappeared into the Eluvian. Mhairi had been a new recruit that had come in from Denerim, eager to serve the Grey Wardens. She almost did not make it, but somehow she was with Ariane today, firmly ensconced between thin yet strong arms while they wrestled around on the bed.

The two women had met by chance; Ariane had come to visit Reyn, whom she greatly respected and even admired. The Hero of Ferelden was larger than life, and humble to boot. The newly made Warden was with the commander, and sparks flew upon that first meeting. They were entranced with the other, drawn to the foreign beauty withheld in the others' eyes, mannerisms, and overall persona. Ariane had taken refuge for the night; that night turned to another day, then to a week…now, they were at a month. Ariane knew she had kind of overstayed her welcome, but she could not help it. The elf was helpless against the feelings that coursed through her wiry body at even the sight of the noble Warden.

Reyn had obviously figured out the mutual attraction; her knowing eyes had landed on more than one occasion on the two women, mentally chuckling at the guilty expressions that would flit over their faces. The two reminded Reyn of herself; Ser Cauthrien, her wife, and she had had to overcome many a obstacle in order to be together. It was tough going, but they persevered and now they were better than ever. Cauthrien was the Knight-Commander of Amaranthine; just right by Vigil's Keep, where Reyn was stationed. So, the woman knew the irresistible pull of attraction, and did not hold it against the two younger women. In fact, she encouraged it whenever possible. It was she who organized them together in a party, taking out a small gaggle of wayward bandits who had been taken by bloodlust and greed. It had been easy work dispatching them, but watching Mhairi fight had been difficult. The woman moved with such confident and grace, and yet she possessed such strength underneath her armor. Ariane could not help but wonder how those arms would look around her, holding that lush body up above her, muscles straining the hold up over the elf's overheated yet eager body.

Which is where the two were at now. Mhairi had obviously been inflicted with the same bout of lust mixed in with desire and love, for as soon as their booted feet touched the threshold to Mhairi's room, the former knight had grasped Ariane by the shoulders tightly, the heat from her body warming up the air around them. The tension between the two was unpalpable; they both felt like suffocating. Ariane's soulful brown eyes had met with the fierce gentleness lurking in Mhairi's own gray set, deliciating in the others' proximity. Mhairi had soothingly caressed Ariane's face with her hand, fingertips gliding across smooth, porcelain skin. Shivers had sparked across the Dalish's spine, and a heat had taken refuge in her stomach. Her own timid hand had moved to the luscious dark hair that sat atop her Warden's head, enjoying the silky soft strands. Mhairi made a sound similar to a purr, gray eyes darkening in pure bliss. Ariane was enraptured by both the sound and the way her love's face twisted into one of pleasure and happiness…it made her heart race and her blood spike.

Soon, tentative lips touched her own, claiming what was Mhairi's. A strangled sound was torn from the young elf maiden's throat, hands grasping at Mhairi's strong back. The human wrapped her arms around the brown-haired warrior, pressing their bodies fully together. Lips molded as one cohesive unit, and they blindly stumbled over to the bed, falling upon it. Mhairi had topped Ariane, surprisingly being the dominant one. Anyone who knew the Dalish woman would have been shocked that she had oh so easily given up the reins, even for a moment. They underestimated the power of attraction, of love. The passionate embrace, once a full flame, burned down to a dull roar, becoming far more gentle and practiced. Ariane had only kissed another once, and the elf had been clumsy and unsure. The man was sweet, to be fair, but nowhere near the ability of her Grey Warden.

Mhairi herself had kissed several men, but nothing substantial came out of it. She had not lain with another, as her dreams of knighthood prevented any other thoughts from circulating. She had never even felt lust, that is until Ariane had come along. The girl had waltzed into her life and claimed formerly uncharted territory, i.e er heart, and marked it as surely as a Mabari to a landmark. The warrior was caught, plain and simple, and she never wanted to go back. Here, with Ariane's body fit snugly underneath her own and Ariane's hands mussing up her hair in ecstasy, she was finally home.

Hours later, when their bodies were resting and the heat had died down, uncoiled from stomachs and drying on skin, the two were basking in their shared love. The united scent of it permeated the room, proudly announcing it the world…or at least each other. Ariane's head rested upon the other swordswoman's chest, lazily drawing patterns on the firm abdomen underneath her. The muscles underneath the pale skin jumped as if on a marionette's strings. Indeed, the elf's fingers were as skillful as a puppeteer, and could play Mhairi as well. Mhairi hummed, enjoying the tickling movement. Just knowing that her love was here with her, lying in her bed on top of her and looking as comfortable as ever, made her deliriously happy. From a young age, she had been taught that happiness with fleeting and could be taken away at the point of a sword. She had learned that lesson the hard way; her father, a knight before her, had been killed by one such sword. It had made her cling to things she loved…or part with them, remain detached. Ariane, however, was not one such object.

"What happens now, Mhairi? Is this…is this a one-time occurrence? Or could it be something more?" Mhairi was silent, mulling over the words in her mind. Her dexterous, callused fingers roved through the satiny brown strands of her elven lover, gaining comfort and strength from the motion. "I would rather this be something more. I have never been fond of the idea of a one-night stand, and I could not bear it if what we shared became one such thing. It deserves more than a forgotten tryst; _we_ deserve more." Ariane looked up at her gray-eyed beauty, eyes smiling in sync with her mouth. "I agree, and I would love nothing more. You-you are dear to me, and I have not ever felt this way. Meeting you was chance; falling for you was destiny."

Surprised and touched grays met sweet brown. Wonder shone in the gentle motion of her hand as Mhairi maneuvered it across the planes of Ariane's face. Her lips ached to move, tell her the same words, but they disobeyed the command. Her heart was filled with so much, so very much, that she felt close to bursting with emotion. Unable to talk, she settled for kissing her elf, pouring her feelings into the other, letting her soak up all the love into her body. Tongues met gently, not trying to invoke passion but a feeling of contentment. They parted seconds later, sated and warm and content. Ariane resumed her place on Mhairi's bosom, and the two slowly drifted off the sleep, finding that elusive sanctuary they had longed for.


End file.
